What LIfe Could Be
by LOSTINREALITY13
Summary: Love triangle between Max, Dylan, and Fang. Starts out with Max/Dylan, but when Fang comes back what will happen? Rated M for a reason. Don't worry though, its not all lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MAX POV

I soared through the sky and couldn't imagine anything sweeter than the luscious joy of floating through the sky at jet speeds with the people she loved most in the world. Dylan included.

"What are you thinking about Max?" Dylan asked, noticing the smile spread across my face as I angled my wings downward and made a sharp decline. The others followed suit.

The flock looked around in confusion. We were on a beach in Florida, close to the southern tip of the peninsula. The beach where we were landed was relatively deserted.

"Well?" Dylan asked putting his arms around my waist as the others started to explore their surroundings.

"Dylan, we're surrounded."

Dylan did a quick three-sixty. "To what are you referring to?"

"The flock, obviously." I said gesturing around us.

"Well," Dylan mused spotting an abandoned cabin that I had found a few days before. "That can be avoided."

"Flock!" I said calling their attention.

"Yeah Max?" Angel's sweet voice asked.

"If you need us, scream or call."

Angel's blond ringlets bobbed as she nodded. "Okay Max."

I giggled as Dylan swept me up into his arms, bridal style, and ran into the cabin.

"You like?" I asked as he literally skidded to a halt once we were inside. I had made a point of fixing up the cabin. It had seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a Jacuzzi, and I decked out the living room with all of the fancy schmancy luxuries that a bird kid could find pleasure in.

"Max, when did you find the time to do this?"

"Well, while you and the rest of the flock were sleeping at the house, I decided that it was time we took a vacation. So, with the help of Nino Pierpont, I was able to upgrade this old cabin into a vacation paradise for us."

"You thought of everything." Dylan whispered as he kissed me lightly. I put my arms around his neck and let myself get lost in the kiss.

He hoisted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He continued to kiss me as I tangled my fingers in his dark blonde mop of hair.

He set me on the couch and I twisted so that I rested on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update the story. Lots of stuff going on. Either way, I'll make sure I stay on it from now on. didn't realize how many people would like the story. thanks for prompting me to update. :D**

Chapter 2

"Max," Dylan breathed, pulling his lips away as his Caribbean-blue eyes scorched into mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The flock is out enjoying some downtime, the door is locked, the windows are closed, and the place is soundproofed."

"You're forgetting the most important part." Dylan murmured, stroking his hand across my cheekbone. "We're alone."

I chuckled. "You're right on that part, and you don't have to worry I have never been more sure about anything." I said smiling as I pulled his face up to meet mine.

He made a soft moan in the back of his throat and his hands tentatively moved up under my shirt.

I could tell that he was trying to be a gentleman, but I wasn't waiting that long. You have to keep in mind, I'm a girl that can karate chop an eraser's arm off no sweat and annihilate ten erasers with a good roundhouse kick, but this I've never felt so out of control.

I lifted my head, still straddling Dylan, and took my t-shirt with an easy pull. Dylan's eyes widened as he saw that I was wearing a front clasp bra and with new energy he pulled my face back down and I ground my hips against his.

Dylan's hands moved up my abdomen and massaged my breasts through my bra. I couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped my lips.

Dylan seemed to go into a frenzy over the simple sound and he unclasped the bra and threw it to the side.

I was suddenly self-conscious and attempted to cover myself. Dylan stopped my hands in its tracks.

"Stop your beautiful." Dylan murmured to me, his voice soft like the morning sun.

That erased my self-consciousness and Dylan saw that. He flipped us back over and pulled his own shirt off in the process.

I took a second to take in his beautifully sculpted abs and couldn't help trailing my hands down the hard planes of his godlike chest. Within the next second, my lips were very busy.

His hands moved down to the button of my jeans and I shimmied them off. With only my underwear on, I could feel the growing bulge in Dylan's pants that pressed against my thigh.

I knew I couldn't be comfortable so I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and found with a shock that he wasn't wearing boxers so his um…glory sprung free.

I couldn't help my surprise at how utterly huge he was. I mean it was hard to imagine that what we were planning on doing would be possible. I mean I knew pain, but…

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied and flipped my hair back. I knew would I had to do to get used to this whole thing. I started to lower my head and I heard Dylan swallow.

"Max you don't have to do this." Dylan told me.

"Trust me, Dylan, I've never been surer about anything." I said and began to take him into my mouth.

Dylan groaned. I took that as encouragement and began to take even more into my mouth until I felt my nose graze the curly blonde hairs at his waist.

I could feel it going down my throat and new that I was doing it right. I began to bob my head and Dylan's thrusting hips proved that even though this was my first time, I was doing it correctly.

I felt Dylan's hand gently press down on my head and I began going faster.

"Max, you really should pull away now." Dylan grunted.

That urged me to go faster and I felt his hardness swell up and then hot streams ran down my throat. It was surprisingly smooth and salty and although I tried to swallow all of it, a little dribbled out of my mouth.

I pulled away and Dylan's body was slick with sweat. His blonde hair was matted against his head and his eyes shone with a brilliance I had never seen before.

I wiped my mouth on my arm and went to the bathroom.

Dylan was behind me before I realized he had gotten up. His arms were around my waist.

"Max, thank you." Dylan whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I murmured and continued to the bathroom. "I just want to brush my teeth so the flock doesn't know what we did."

"That would probably be best." Dylan nodded in agreement as I brushed my teeth and spat. "That doesn't change how much I love you."

I turned around to look at him and he beckoned with his head for me to join him.

"What is it Dylan?" I asked, a little turned on by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sit down, Max." Dylan told me.

"Where?"

"On the bed." Dylan said gesturing.

I sat on the bed. "And?"

"No, no, Max, lay back." He said gently pushing me so my head rested against the pillows.

"Dylan." I whispered.

"You've pleasured me so much more than I could have ever imagined. It's only right that I provide you with the same feeling.

"I don't understand."

"You will," Dylan said and took the sides of my underwear and pulled them gently down. I didn't understand until I saw his head ghost up getting closer and closer to the place where I grew wetter and wetter.

His fingers tentatively touched my wetness and his eyes widened and he smiled. He lowered his head and brought his lips to the entrances of my folds. He lapped at the wetness and he made a subtle moan in the back of his throat.

He parted the folds with his lips and his tongue teased the edges of my clitoris.

"Dylan, please." I moaned.

"As you wish." Dylan murmured softly and buried his face between my legs, inserting his tongue deep inside me while sucking lightly.

I couldn't help my bucking hips and Dylan held on the sides of my hips as he continued to pleasure me.

It felt so good and I could feel the extreme bubble of pleasure building inside me. His hand traveled up and massaged my breast.

"I love you," Dylan whispered. That did me in and I came. I clenched the sides of his head and my fingers wove through the wavy blonde locks of his hair.

Dylan lifted his head, licked his lips and looked at the door. "The flock's coming."

"Quick, help me clean up."

Dylan was a lot faster than me at cleaning. The pleasure was still inside me and I couldn't think straight.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can take one in the second bathroom." I told him.

"How many bathrooms does the place have?"

"Four."

"Since when do you have a plumbing license?"

"Trust me, it's up to code. I have people."

Dylan chuckled. "Of course you do. Well, okay, Max, I'll be downstairs."


End file.
